Planet Earth
by PenSmith433
Summary: Rose Tyler is on one side. The Doctor is one the other. Against all the possibilities they find a way back. But not without the consequences.
1. Prologue: Golden Eyes

_Planet Earth. This is where I lived, and this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life I did nothing with it.  
But then I met The Doctor. A man that could change his face and travel in time. A man that I loved.  
But then came the war and Torchwood. Then came the Daleks and the Cybermen.  
The walls have closed, leaving me trapped on one side and him on the other._

Rose Tyler was stuck at her desk alone at Torchwood. She was typing at her computer about some spaceship that had come down in the West Midlands. To be perfectly honest her mind wasn't really on her report. Her mind was back in the other universe, back with her doctor. It didn't help that her office was right next to the former crack in the universe.

It was one year to the day that she had fallen towards the void, only to be rescued by her 'dad' and pulled into the other universe. It was almost to the minute.

Ten seconds.

She stood up and walked to the crack.

Five

She stood.

Four

She held out her hand.

Three

Her hand made contact with the wall.

Two

She could hardly breathe.

One...

Silence

Then slowly a ring of golden light, circled her hand. She pulled her hand back quick. It burned.

She turned around. Her eyes had turned from brown...

To Gold


	2. Chapter 1: 5 years later

The Doctor was rushing around the TARDIS pulling levers and pushing buttons. He looked up and saw that Donna and Martha were glaring at him from the seat that surrounded the TARDIS.

"What did I do to deserve you two to glare at me like that," he exclaimed, "Honestly humans, you get to travel through time and space and you sit there glaring at me,"

"Well if you want to know why we are glaring at you it is because we landed at a prison planet..." said Martha.

"...kidnapped by aliens..." said Donna.

"...the sonic screwdriver breaking..."

"That wasn't my fault," the Doctor put in.

"...almost killed by an exploding bomb..." Martha carried on as if she couldn't hear him.

"...and banned from the intergalactic shopping planet," finished Donna.

"Ahhh, yes, well at least we made it to the TARDIS in one piece," protested the Doctor. The two women chose to ignored him.

A loud crash and explosion erupted from the TARDIS console and the impact knocked the Doctor backwards. Several explosions set of underneath the TARDIS floor and there was a sensation of falling. The TARDIS was falling.

"Doctor what's happening," shouted Donna

"The Time vortex has gone again. Why is it that every time when we are having a nice conversation, the Time Vortex disappears? Why?"

"Doctor, if we die I am going to kill you," shouted Donna.

"Well technically yo-"the doctor's speech was interrupted by the calmness of the TARDIS.

"We've landed," he said quietly "But where?"

"In a building office..." called Donna who was already at the door. Martha and the Doctor walked out.

"...and surrounded by armed guards. Is your life ever boring?" Martha asked the Doctor.

Guards lined the walls of the room that they had landed in and all of them had their guns pointed at the trio.

A guard stepped forward. "You will come with us, to the Director's office. Your ship will be confiscated." He turned away and spoke into his earpiece "SG-1 to Bad Wolf, we have intruders, bringing them up to you now,"

"Now hold on a minute you can't say that we are intruders. Look," the Doctor produced his psychic paper and shoved it under the guard's nose. "See I am John Smith, Test Driver of Ships," He smiled "See you can let us go now, no trouble."

The guard looked at the Doctor "This is low-level psychic paper, it is blank,"

The Doctor's face fell, "Where are we exactly?"

He got an answer "Torchwood,"

"Right, yes and where are we on the planet," This time he didn't get an answer. "Worth a try," he mouthed to Donna and Martha "Better obey their orders; it's not like our Torchwood."

They were escorted up to another room where they were searched of all their belonging. Much to the Doctor's chagrin the sonic screwdriver was also added to the list.

"Do you have to take that away," he said pointing to the sonic screwdriver "only that is very precious to me,"

"The Director has taken a personal interest in you and your two friends, all objects that look alien are to be taken up to the Director,"

"Right, so has he-"

"She, the Director is a woman,"

They were taken to the Director's office and placed in seats along a desk. A guard was positioned by the door.

"Where's my ship?" said the Doctor, talking to the solider,

"If it's alien, it's ours." The reply came.

"Yeah, thought you would say that,"

"And where is the Director?" asked Martha.

Another voice answered her.

"I'm here."

The chair turned around. In the chair was Rose

And the Doctor looked gobsmaked.


	3. Chapter 2: Hybrid

"Rose?"

The question reverberated round the Doctor's mind and the room. Parallel world, makes sense for the TARDIS to go to this world. Only this time Rose had the advantage as she had been living in this world and also controlled the power that would let them go.

"Hello Doctor." she spat.

This came as a shock. Rose being venomous to him. The Doctor, the man who let her travel time and space and the man that never spoke the words that lived in his heart.

"Hello Rose" he said "Long time, no see,"

She visibly flinched and the pain revealed itself, if only for a few short moments.

"Oi!" interrupted Donna "Sorry to be Miss Invisible, but who the hell are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Rose, Director of Torchwood,"

"Yeah well, I'm Donna, Temp worker of London," Donna shot back.

"Doctor Martha of UNIT," said Martha raising her hand.

The Doctor was still looking at Rose. To his horror her eyes had started to turn gold. Rose saw what he was looking at and turned to the guard.

"Get them out of here. Just wait outside the door until it's calmed down."

The guard ushered them outside the door. A soft golden glow shone from under the door.

The Doctor looked at the guard, "What's happening?"

"No idea. The Director has a problem which can't be solved. All the guards know about it and are trained to handle the situation when it arises,"

"Doctor, what's that light?" asked Martha.

By that time the light had faded. The guard ushered them back in the room. Rose now was wearing sunglasses.

"Sorry about that, still getting used to the side effects."

"Of what?" squeaked Donna, "All we know is that the Director has a bulb problem and it is causing a light problem."

Rose wasn't listening. She was staring at the Doctor, "Just a side effect, nothing to worry about."

"Side effect of what?" he asked dangerously.

She stared defiantly back. "Find out for yourself," She passed him a vial of blood "mine, check it,"

"Can't, no sonic screwdriver,"

"Catch," she threw it at him. He caught him and scanned it.

He looked up. "This is impossible,"

"I happen to like impossible,"

"What does it say?" asked Martha.

"She's a hybrid. Part human, part TARDIS," he glanced at at Donna and Martha, "Part Time Lord,"

"Yep, got it in one. 'Course I found that out after I was shot on a mission, can't die, see,"

"You can't die," said Martha "She can't die," she repeated at Donna.

"I know she can't die," she replied.

"How?" asked the Doctor.

"No idea, but I have a theory. Care to hear?"

"Got all day," said Donna.

"Basically it might be that after I forced the TARDIS open and asked it to sent me back to the year 200,100. I can't remember much after that but, after that the singing had gone and I assumed that it had gone back into the TARDIS, but not all of it and it lived in my blood."

"Can't be, I took it all out of you, when-" he broke off.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure that will make an interesting story. You can fill me in on all the blanks. Work has just finished, so I am going home. Want to come," She saw the Doctor's face "It's either Mum or a holding cell."

"I think that I will chose your mother," He turned to Martha and Donna, "What do you think, Rose's mother or holding cell?"

"Mother," they both answered.

"You make it sound like you don't have a choice," Rose said

"If it's your mother involved, then I don't," The Doctor turned once again to Martha and Donna, "If Jackie Tyler is involved that only equals one thing: a slap." He turned back to Rose, "Well, we can go to your house in the TARDIS,"

Rose held up a finger. "Can't, it is in storage. Even though I am the director I am only second-in-command, and the head has chosen to override all commands and orders concerning you. I am only in charge of you three."

"Whose the head,"

"The Founder,"

"Okeday, allons-y,"

Rose grabbed her coat and they all trooped down to the entrance. Much to the Doctor's happiness everything was returned.

He was even allowed to have the sonic screwdriver.

_Just to say to the people that read the first two chapters: sorry that I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. Thanks for reviewing_.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

They arrived at Rose's house in her car and trudged up to the door. She was still living in the same house that the Cybermen crashed the last time the Doctor was there, so it didn't conjure up any fond memories for him.

Donna on the other hand was impressed. "You own this house?" she asked.

Rose laughed, "Me? No, my father owns a million pound company and bought the house before we came here. When we crossed the void, we came to live here, and my father married my mum. It's very cramped despite it's size,"

Martha laughed incredulously "How? There are only three of you living in that massive house."

"Seven of us live in the house," contradicted Rose, "Me, Mum, Dad, my sister: Vivian, my ex-boyfriend: Mickey, Mickey's girlfriend: Keisha and..." Rose trailed off.

"Who?" asked the Doctor, who was curious.

"No one. Must of miscounted," Rose refused to make eye contact with the Doctor.

They came to the front door of the house. Rose opened a keyboard in the door and tapped a few keys. The words ROSE TYLER came up on a screen, she then put her eye to a slot in the door and a ray of blue light read her iris and underneath her name it said granted access Level 5.

She turned to the trio, "You have to register your names and place your eye to the slot. It will then read your iris and you will be allowed to enter the house,"

"You mean we have to have a blue beam beaming into our eyes, no chance," said Martha

"It's either having your iris read or a holding cell,"

"We could always try the sonic screwdriver," said the Doctor holding up said object.

"Negative, all doors have a deadlock seal, so place your eye and then we can go inside," Rose said.

They all obeyed and the door finally let them in. "You're very persuasive, you shut him up for starters," said Donna pointing at the Doctor.

"Helped me to get the job at Torchwood, and travelling round with him, you tend to pick up ways to confound him."

They walked into the hallway of Rose's house, the Doctor, Martha and Donna looking around. 'It certainly has changed,' thought the Doctor as he looked around the room.

Jackie walked in and froze when she saw the Doctor.

"Yes Mum it's them," said Rose. She moved closer to Jackie "Don't tell him about Lily,"

"Oh my god, it's them, from the other side. Come here," Jackie said

In a speed that the Doctor did not know was possible for the older woman, she hugged him, while the Doctor was frozen in shock. She laughed and then pulled away and promptly slapped him. Donna laughed, and Jackie was pleased. She quickly pulled Donna into the kitchen talking about the Doctor saying how skinny he is and how stupid he is for a Martian.

Rose started to walk up the stairs that was proudly displayed in the hall. She paused on the middle step,

"I'm going to change out of these clothes, I'm tired of dressing in work clothes Go into the living room which is to the left of the stairs. I'll be down later." she smiled and walked up the stairs and disappeared to the left.

The Doctor and Martha walked into the living room. Martha wandered around the living room not really making eye contact with the Doctor. And neither was he for that matter. They eventually bumped into each other and both stopped pacing.

"Doctor, Are you o-kay?" asked Martha.

"It's just seeing her again, I've lost many people over the years, but now when I see her again I'm reminded of the people I've lost and Je-" here he broke off swallowing hard.

Martha caught on, "She reminds you of Jenny," Jenny the Doctor's daughter lost in the planet Messaline. The last that Martha had seen Jenny she was layed out for a burial.

The Doctor nodded "It's funny, because Jenny was so like Rose. Blond, funny and sparky. God knows she was more like Rose than she was of me."

"Doctor, it's o-kay to grieve for her," Martha told him.

Just then Jackie came into the room with Donna following in behind her.

"Doctor, you probably have noticed that Rose has been a little different since you last saw her." Jackie began.

"Yes, I did noticed that she was a little cold towards us, but I put it down to shock off seeing us,"

"No, did you never wonder that Rose already knew you were already here?"

"Well, it did cross my mind, but really I did have enough trouble with Rose not being human and finding out that she runs Torchwood, that finding out that she already knew."

"When you left her in this world she was broken for a year, but something happened at Torchwood, I don't know what happened, but it was big enough that she was pulled out of her grief. But the trouble was that she lost her heart in the process. It's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" said the Doctor not really wanting to know the answer.

Jackie turned to him. "It got left behing in Norway.

Good? Bad? Ugly? What do you think? So many questions. So little time.


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Wolf

**I'M BACK. After two years of not writing a single thing on this story, I have finally broken through the writer block of ages and written another chapter. My only real excuse is that I did actually write fourteen chapters on my palm-pilot and then the whole thing deleted itself. And i couldn't write another chapter for it. Not a proper excuse, you can all shoot me. But I have finally starting up again.**

**What does everyone think of the new Matt Smith as the Doctor? I'm sort of liking him as the Doctor. No where near David Tennant, but they could have chosen a worse actor. All I'm saying is that I hate those angels.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, ever. And I was so hoping to buy it from the BBC. Maybe next time. **

"Literally, or figuratively?" asked Donna,

Jackie sighed, "It's hard to tell sometimes," she said, "Sometimes I catch her and she is just staring into space without even breathing, just an empty shell of a girl. She doesn't care any more, Doctor, and that's wrong," she leant back into the sofa, cupping her tea, "I've tried to help her, god knows I have. But nothing, she wakes up, she works, she gets home, she sleep, and the cycle repeats itself. She won't talk to anyone,"

"Thanks, Mum," a voice in the doorway made everyone look towards it. Rose stood in the doorway, her arms folded, "Nice to know all of you are talking about me behind my back,"

"Rose, we weren't," Jackie started,

"Oh don't start," she said, "You've been talking behind my back for months now,"

"She's only trying to help Rose," the Doctor said to her and then faltered when she glared at him,

"I'm fine," she said, "Perfectly normal, there's nothing to worry about with me,"

"We know, sweetheart," said Jackie, lying. Getting up, "We were only trying to..." she trailed off, "Martha, Donna," she addressed the other women, "Seeing as you're staying here for the time being for as long as possible, you'll need to have somewhere to stay,"

"Right," Donna got up quickly and then looked at Martha, "Come on, Martha," she said, "Let's have a look around this place,"

"But..." Martha started but was already dragged out of the room via Donna. Leaving Rose and the Doctor behind.

The Doctor looked at Rose, the silence was palpable. She was just looking at him. He saw that she was still wearing the glasses from earlier, "You're still wearing glasses," he said, "Can't you take them off?"

She frowned slightly, "Oh," she said dispassionately, "The after effect of earlier. The glasses let the huon energy out slowly, makes it not dangerous to people. It can be poisonous," she sat down on the sofa looking at him, "Why did you come through the Void,"

"I didn't mean to," he said, "There was a crack and we fell through," he looked at her, "Are you sure you're all right, Rose?"

"I am fine," she said coldly, "It's you who has to worry, Doctor," a rippling pain swept through her and she placed a hand on her ribs, "Oh Doctor, you have no idea,"

"Rose," he crouched in front of her, "What's the matter?" she said nothing, "I can help, all I want is to help you,"

"There's nothing wrong with me," she hissed at him, "Why does everyone think that there is something wrong with me?"

Her eyes suddenly shone gold, "Rose?" the Doctor asked, "Rose, please tell me what the problem is!"

"Nothing is wrong," she said, suddenly calm, "Absolutely nothing," she smiled, but the golden eyes were still here, "It's been so long Doctor, and now I can finally talk to you,"

The Doctor stood up, "Who are you?" he asked her, "Because you're not Rose anymore,"

Rose smiled, "You know me, my Doctor," she said, "Or don't you know?" her eyes widened, "I was the one who ended the Time War,"

"Bad Wolf," the Doctor said, quietly,

The Bad Wolf stood up, walking around the sofa, "You finally get there then," she said, "Finally,"

"Why are you still in Rose?" he asked calmly, "Because I am being very, very calm about this. Get Rose back here,"

"Oh but," the Bad Wolf smiled, "This has been so much fun. I am Rose's subconscious as it were,"

"What does that mean?" he asked, "Tell me, what does that mean?"

Her smile grew colder, "It means Time Lord that you cannot hope to get rid of me without killing her. I am now forever part of the little lost girl, so far away from her home. I will always protect her, and even you can't stop me,"

"I can try," he said,

"No you won't," she said, "Because you can't,"

"You're turning Rose against her family," he said, "You are taking away their daughter and their friend,"

"Oh that wasn't me, my Doctor," she said, "Rose did that by herself. Poor Rose," she cocked her head, "She tries so hard for everyone but never can match up to their expectations. Her mother, her sister, her father, her friends,"

"Why?" he asked, but the Bad Wolf just smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "Let her go,"

"I can't, Doctor," she said, "When Rose opened the heart of the TARDIS she released far more than she had hoped to achieve. We are an endless cycle now," the Bad Wolf suddenly crippled with pain, "She still isn't strong enough yet,"

"Let her go," he insisted, "I'm ordering you to let her go,"

She shook her head, "I'm not going to," she said, "I am her. But..." she looked at him, "Before I do retreat back to Rose's subconscious, there's something you ought to know. Something important,"

"Which is?" he asked,

"Jenny," the Bad Wolf said, "Jenny, your daughter that died,"

"Don't talk of her," the Doctor snapped harshly at the Bad Wolf, "You don't know about her,"

"I know that she is alive, my Doctor," the Bad Wolf said, and his head snapped up to looked at her, "Your daughter is alive,"

"Impossible," he said,

"Or just a little unlikely," she said, blowing a stream of golden light out of her mouth. The golden eyes faded into the familiar brown and Rose Tyler fell to the floor unconscious. Leaving the Doctor in shock.

**I would totally understand if it you didn't review after so long of not writing anything. But I would like people to review if they so wished.**


	6. Chapter 5: Lily

**Disclaimer: DW doesn't belong to me**

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed on the last chapter.

"What did you do to her?!" Jackie was at the door already. The Doctor could have sworn that she had a radar built in to detect if anyone was in trouble, "Doctor, tell me what is wrong with her!"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, his mind was churning with the different thoughts rolling through his head. Jenny. Alive. But that was impossible, there was no way that she could have survived the gunshot that killed her. He was there, he saw it happen. And he mourned everyday for her. But the Bad Wolf had said that she was still alive, so might she be? The thought was too big to comprehend for him.

Jackie on the other hand, was more interested about Rose, "She's unconscious," she informed the Doctor, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything," he protested, "I'm telling you the truth,"

"Hmm," she didn't look like she believed him, "Well, she'll be unconscious for a few hours, I if I find that you knocked her out or anything like that..."

"You'll murder me a thousand times over," he quickly finished, "I know," he tried to smile, but failed, "I'm just going to go outside for a bit," Jackie nodded, slowly and he almost ran out of the door.

He sighed as he sat down on the steps of the mansion. It was all so confusing. And all so wrong. There shouldn't have been a crack in the universe to fall through. There shouldn't have been Bad Wolf in Rose's mind, and there shouldn't be any possibility that Jenny was alive. So how could there be a reason that there were possibilities of all the kind. Everything else had happened to them, why shouldn't Jenny be alive either.

There was laughter from the end of the road and the Doctor looks up to see two girls running up the pathway. One of them was blonde and was slightly taller than the other. This must be Vivian: Rose's sister. The shorter one of the two had dark brown hair, and looked up to the other with unveiled admiration. They stopped when they saw the Doctor, "Who are you?" asked the blonde haired girl. Her tone was rude and brooked no argument that the Doctor was going to answer her question.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, "Nice to meet you,"

She didn't look like she was pleased to meet him, "I'm Vivian," she said, "This is my friend: Lucy," she eyed him, "Why are you here?"

He sighed, "It's complicated," he said to her, "I sort of landed my spaceship in the middle of Torchwood,"

"That was a stupid thing to do," she said, "Torchwood don't like aliens, especially not at the moment,"

"I know that," he said, "That's why I'm here,"

"You can't be very clever then," she said, "Torchwood are on green alert for aliens at the moment,"

"I think you mean red," he said,

She looked at him, "No, it's green," she said, and then turned around to look behind us, "Oh no, here she comes,"

"Come on," said Lucy, "You know what she's like,"

"Who?" the Doctor asked,

Vivian looked at him, "Lily," she said, "She's really annoying,"

"Never nice being left alone," he said to her,

"I'm not her babysitter," she said, "Anyway, she's weird, and we don't like her,"

The Doctor looked at her, "Your Rose's sister, aren't you?" he asked her,

She shrugged, "Yes," she said, "So what. I hardly see her, and she never has time to talk to me anyway. She's more someone that lodges here. I see more of Mickey than I do her," she looked down the road again, "Come on, Lucy, I want to show you something," they both ran inside and the Doctor looked down the road to see a small girl struggling up the path. Her bag looked heavy for a small girl and he frowned when she approached him. Who was she?

Lily was a small girl for her age. She had light brown hair which matched with her eyes. She had just turned five and was tired from walking home from the school that she went to. Her temper was usually not as short as it was at the moment. But seeing the strange man, dressed in blue pinstripes and a long brown jacket, who was staring at her without blinking was enough to make her snap at anyone, "You know," she said, "It's rude to stare at people,"

The Doctor blinked at the words that came out of the small girl's mouth. For one that looked so young, she didn't speak like it, "Sorry," he said, smiling slightly, "I didn't mean to,"

Lily cocked her head, looking at the man, "What are you doing on my front step?" she asked,

"Ahh," he said, "Well, I was trying to get some fresh air. There are a lot of people in your house, and your mother is very bossy,"

"Who's here?" she asked,

"Just and my friends," he said, "We're sort of prisoners of Torchwood, but Rose said that we could either come here or be in a holding cell. I would rather brave your mother than be in a tight cramped cell with no one to talk to,"

She laughed, "Jackie isn't my mother," she said,

His mouth fell open, "Oh," he said, "Sorry, I thought you were. Rose forgot to mention you, see and I assumed that..." he trailed off, "Who are you if not Jackie's daughter? You're not Mickey's daughter, are you?"

She laughed again, "No, I'm not Uncle Mickey's daughter," she said, smiling, "I'm Lily Tyler. My Mum is Rose Tyler, the Director of Torchwood,"

His mouth fell open again, "Oh," he said, "I wasn't expecting that,"

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 6: War and Peace

**(Ducks flying objects) I am so sorry that I haven't kept updating since...well I can't actually remember, which means it's longer than I actually thought. Damn my brain. I get distracted very easily and forgetting twice as easily as that. But finally, I have broken through to another chapter. Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and other organisations that I can't remember.**

Rose blinked groggily looking at the ceiling. What had happened? She could hardly remember. There was light, she knew that much but then something about a girl? Oh she didn't know. What was the time? She rolled onto her side, looking at the digital clock by her bedside table. 3:15pm. Typical. These blackouts were getting more and more frequent. The last doctor she had, had prescribed some medication for them, and she now opened the drawer, looking at the little bottle. She took a glimpse at the instructions, sighed and quickly swallowed two pills, shoving the bottle back in the drawer. Grimacing, she placed her hand to her shoulder, feeling it ache with unnatural pain. It throbbed slightly and she felt the raised flesh of a scar.

She stretched, getting off the bed, her head throbbing a little. Then it all came flooding back to her. The Doctor and his two...friends were here. Against all the impossible odds, he was back and at the moment he was stuck here. His TARDIS was under lock and key in Torchwood, and she doubted that her boss was going to allow her to let them go. This Torchwood was exactly like the Torchwood her and the Doctor had encountered back on her world. Being alien was the enemy, and although she had tried to change their mind, it hadn't done much and she was resigned to be the Director of Torchwood, having power extended to her only if the Founder agreed with her. And at the present time with the war going on, the rope that she was given was rather short.

She walked down the stairs, and saw the Doctor and someone else talking, just out of the mansions doors. As she neared them, she sighed as she saw Lily talking to him. This would get complicated. It was difficult enough having Lily in the first place. The small girl saw her more as a close older sister than a mother and Rose was hesitant to change that perspective. She wasn't born to be a mother. Lily often acted as a mother to her. She was too dysfunctional to really understand what it would be like to be a mother, having to work pretty much 24/7.

She folded her arms, leaning against the wooden frame, "I thought you were busy," she spoke aloud and Lily jumped, looking at Rose. Rose noticed that she was distinctly jittery and mentally frowned. Had she had more trouble at school? She did care what happened to Lily, and knew that there had been trouble at school, especially with Vivian, who didn't understand the necessary precautions that their family had to go. Her mother spoiled her youngest daughter, maybe too much. Rose certainly didn't especially feel obligated to pander to Vivian like her mother and Pete did.

"Err..." Lily stammered, "I-I was just...I'm gone," the small girl trudged past her mother, with an inward sigh. She did love her mother, but she was so...cold sometimes, like another person had taken her personality. Other times she was perfectly fine, and they did things together like families were supposed to do. Grandma Jackie always told Lily that it wasn't her mother's fault, that work was placing a lot of pressure on her, that she did love Lily, and that there would be a time where she wouldn't have to get called into work. Lily took these explanations without complaint, but sometimes she wished that Rose would just tell Torchwood to piss off and spend a weekend with her.

When Lily was out of sight, and out of earshot, Rose looked at the Doctor, with her head cocked, "Talk about anything useful?" she asked him, nonchalantly.

"You have a daughter," the Doctor pointed out,

Rose carried on, "Anything at all interesting, that the mighty Doctor would want to share with a small girl?" she didn't want to sound so bitter, but after so long of being trapped on this side of the wall, unable to truly move on, the habit was almost ingrained into her body. She had been stuck here, while he had moved on, almost without any regrets. Being here had left her an empty shell of someone that vaguely remembered life.

"You have a daughter," the Doctor repeated,

"Somehow I was hoping you would go a little deeper than that," she said, turning her back on him and moving towards the sitting room.

The Doctor moved in front of her, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?" he asked, thoughts flowing through his mind at a hundred miles an hour. This was important, he could feel it, but having no answers, especially from Rose, was frankly driving him round the bend, "You mentioned every single person that lived here in your house, but you failed to mention her, why would you do that?"

"I didn't know I had to give an answer to you, Doctor," Rose's voice was razor sharp, and it made him flinch. Her voice wasn't made for something so cold as the words she was speaking, "She lives here, you've met her, I don't have to answer you,"

"She's your daughter," he spoke slowly, "Surely you would understand why that would surprise me. I mean, she's clever..." he received a stony glare from her and mentally hit himself on the head. Me and my big mouth, he thought, "Not that I'm saying that you aren't clever," he stammered, "But Lily, your daughter, she's how old?"

"Five," Rose told him.

"Five years old," he was following her now, as she entered the kitchen, "What...how?"

"Mum, we're going to have to place more security on this place," Rose ignored the Doctor as she addressed her mother, "I'm still not totally convinced about the cameras that Mickey installed,"

Jackie sighed, sipping her tea, "Any more security and people will think that this is a military base," she tutted, "And it does make me feel like I'm being watched,"

Donna was thinking hard, "When can we go home?" she asked suddenly and everyone looked at her, "Well, we can't be here forever, can we? It's all right for you, Miss Director Person, but we don't belong here,"

Rose felt her lips turn up in what resembled a smile, "Unfortunately, there is no way out of this mess just yet. You are, after all, enemies of the state. Arriving here in a spaceship, accompanied by someone who clearly is not human," she motioned to the Doctor, "That could earn you up to twenty...twenty five years in prison," Donna gaped at her, "That would be getting off lightly, our usual process is to execute people affiliated with aliens,"

"But..." Donna was quick to intervene, "That's a breach of our rights. We're members of the human race, you can't execute us for knowing the Doctor," Rose looked coolly at her, "I'm telling you, and you can't do that,"

"Unfortunately," Rose said, "This is not your world, different laws are in place here. There is only Torchwood which is the equivalent of the Ministry of Defence. As such, it is practically the law in this country. At the moment, with the situation..." she shared a look with Jackie, "Present, so far. All alien intelligence is to be directly given to Torchwood, and all enemies of the state..." she shrugged, "Shot,"

The Doctor frowned, "What could possibly be the situation in this world, which would warrant people getting shot?" he asked her.

Rose sighed, sharing another look with Jackie. Distracted, she traced a pattern on the table top, "This world is at war, Doctor," she spoke quietly, so quietly that the rest of the room had to strain their ears to hear her, "At the moment, there are perhaps, three thousand missiles aimed towards the sky. We're at world, with the rest of the galaxy,"


	8. Chapter 7: In the Name of Peace

**So I'm back, once again it's been an awfully long time. Apologies. I meandered off, not really knowing where this was going. I kept stopping and starting, and I think I'm going to go back over the previous chapters to clear up some things as well.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Chapter 7- In the Name of Peace

Silence reigned over the kitchen.

"War?" the Doctor stared at Rose, breaking the silence that was beginning to get extremely awkward, "There was no indication that this world is at war. There was nothing that showed up in the TARDIS. How did it happen?"

She sighed, still tracing patterns on the table, "It was...four years ago," she said, "The beginning of the new age, they called it. Humanity here has always been aware of extraterrestrial life. We just didn't have the technology that could contact life outside of this world," she looked at him, "That changed four years ago. The man who you know as the Founder came into his job and we discovered a way to directly communicate to other species. At the beginning it was...amazing. We could communicate with aliens and they could communicate with us, and it seemed like we were going to have a golden future," she chuckled sourly, "Then something changed, and suddenly there was more than we could cope with. Aliens wanted things from our planet, coal, minerals, and water. They had superior technology and it was only the threat of nuclear weapons that staved off anyone trying to get onto this planet. We can't win if they try and attack,"

"But you said that there are missiles," Donna inputted, "Pointing at this planet. What's going on there?"

"If we fire at them then they fire at us," Rose answered, "And vice versa, it's worked so far, but personally I don't think it's going to last much longer. We're still at war; we have to negotiate with them. First time the whole world seems to have agreed with itself. Torchwood acts as the liaison. It's a war but not one that many people fully understand the impact of. But you can't get out of here. I guarantee that as soon as you walk back into Torchwood, you'll be arrested,"

"You're the Director," the Doctor pointed out, "Don't you have any sway in Torchwood, stop us from getting arrested?"

"I'm a short enough leash as it is, Doctor," Rose informed him, "The Founder...doesn't trust me. Everyone in Torchwood knows about my past, the fact that I am not from this universe. I am good at my job, but I am known to be a liability, I blame that on you," she looked pointedly at the Doctor, "One more slip and I just might get fired,"

"Who is this Founder?" Martha asked, "Can't you just call up to his office to ask him or something?" Rose and Jackie looked at each other before laughing a little sharing some private joke between them, "What's so funny about it?"

"The Founder is elected by the people, like another Prime Minister. He's like the Head of the Ministry of Defence but more...prestigious," Rose answered, "He is the will of the people, and so...therefore, what he says goes. The people wanted assurance that Torchwood was under the government and so the President implemented an election. Harold Saxon won by a landslide,"

The Doctor dropped his mug, looking up alarmed, "Harold Saxon?" he demanded, "You have got to be joking," Rose frowned slightly, "Harold Saxon?"

"I don't tend to make jokes these days, Doctor," she replied, taking a drink of her tea, "But yes, Harold Saxon. Born 1973. Went to Eton, wrote a book, went into politics and became one of the youngest Foreign Ministers ever. I know his wife," the Doctor laughed hoarsely, running a hand through his hair, "He's tough, and follows the rules to the limit. I don't agree with a lot of what he is doing with the alien crisis, but he is trying to get results, and the public agree with him,"

"Harold Saxon is not good news, Rose," the Doctor said, pacing the floor of the kitchen, "The Harold Saxon that I knew back in our universe..." he looked out of the window, "He was an insane megalomaniac who wanted to rule over the world. He was an alien in disguise,"

Jackie laughed slightly, "There's no chance of our Harold Saxon being an alien here," she told him, "He doesn't like aliens at all. He's the complete opposite which explains the anti-alien laws. There's a small minority of people who want him to show leniency toward alien- Pete and Mickey are a big supporter of them- but you can't do anything if you don't have the force of the people behind you," the Doctor stared at him, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I'm surprised that you can follow any of this," the Doctor informed her, with a grin, "Last time, I met up with you, Jackie Tyler, you didn't even know who the Prime Minister was,"

"Shut up, you," she retorted, before smiling slightly, "With a daughter in Torchwood, and a husband in the business market, you get informed a lot about it," she picked up the mug, placing them in the sink, "But we can all agree that this situation is ready to blow at any point in the near..."

There was a sudden scuffle from the other side of the closed door.

Rose quickly rounded on it, pulling the door open. Vivian fell over in front of her, "You're listening in?" Rose said and the girl stared up at her defiantly, "Vivian, what has Mum and Dad said about listening in on the grownups talking?"

"There was a sign on the door," the younger girl replied sassily, and Rose shot a glare at Jackie, "And it's not like I don't know what's going on,"

"Vivian, you're too young to understand that there are things you don't need to know," Jackie said calmly, and the blonde haired little girl folded her arms mutinously, "Go and play with your friend, there's nothing here that you need to know," Vivian stomped out of the room, and Jackie shot a look of apology at Rose, "You know she doesn't mean anything by listening at the doors. She's only a little girl, she can't do much harm and no one sane would listen to her,"

"I understand, but I also know that if she speaks one word about this in the playground then it could get out of control," Rose shrugged simply, "One wrong word in the wrong situation could result in Torchwood coming here and arresting us. I won't put Lily in their firing range, not at the expense of Vivian," Jackie merely nodded, and Rose looked away, "I need some air," she walked from the room quickly.

The remaining occupants of the room looked towards Jackie for explanation, "I don't mean to sound indelicate," Donna said, "But what damage can a little girl do? She's a little girl; she can't exactly walk up to a policeman and tell him about aliens in her house. Why is Rose so...scared of her saying anything?"

"You forget that this world knows about aliens. They've known for a long time," Jackie leant against the sideboard, "Rose, for all her faults, cares about this family. She cares about Lily, her daughter. If Vivian said anything to anyone then Torchwood would be here searching the place for any anomalies. And they would arrest us. Rose is tolerated for her...differences at Torchwood because she is a very efficient Director, and the Founder knows that she has a lot of support behind her. That support will go if they find anymore...rule breaking. We're living on the fringe here,"

"She's compromised," the Doctor answered bluntly.

"You said it yourself, Doctor, she's not the girl that you left on the beach," Jackie said, "She's had to survive, had to sacrifice a lot to save her own sanity, and I don't believe she's even managed to do that completely. Her relationship with her daughter is almost nonexistent though she does love her intensely. She's not living really, just existing. She seems to only have one reason to continue, and that is to make sure nothing happens to any of us," she smiled, "But I know that she is happy that you're here,"

"She hates me," the Doctor said dispassionately,

"Don't be silly," Jackie informed him, "In nearly five years today has been the first time I have actually seen some true emotion in her. You're changing her, Doctor, she's becoming more human. I think she needs that, and although there's going to be a long way to go, everything's going to be fine,"

**It is scientifically proven that there is a link between reviews and more chapters. Click the button below, pretty please.**


End file.
